Stop running trashy Come here and kiss me
by Maknae3
Summary: Thomas adorerait faire ses preuves dans le labyrinthe. Seul. Et la blessure récente de Minho semble être un signe du destin pour qu'il puisse partir en exploration sans personne sur son dos. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur Newt.


**Hello!** Je suis de retour après une looongue absence!

Hmm.. pour une fois, je n'écris pas sur un anime mais sur **The Maze Runner**, une série de bouquins que j'ai absolument adorée! ( Que Newt soit béni!) Et bien sûr, il y a des couples de partout! C'est pour cela que le texte porte sur mon pairing préféré * roulements de tambour!* ... le** NEWTMAS**!

Alors, c'est mon premier texte sur ce couple, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira... J'y ai mis tout mon cœur!

Enfin voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture et ...peut-être à bientôt avec une petite review? :3

* * *

_ Une liane, Minho? Sérieusement?

_ Oh, ferme la!

L'asiatique était assis sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, la jambe droite étendue face à l'un des medjacks et envahi par les fous rires de ses sois disant amis.

_ Le maton des coureurs s'est fait avoir par une liane, répéta Alby Minho lui lança un regard noir, ravalant difficilement sa haine.

Clint posa une poche de glace sur la jambe du coureur, qui grimaça.

_ Fais pas ta fillette, dit Newt avec un sourire amusé.

Thomas qui était assis sur l'une des trois chaises mises à disposition dans la salle, regarda l'expression de son coéquipier. Il en était certain, si Minho avait eu un couteau en ce moment, Newt et Alby ne seraient plus là. Le brun se retint de rigoler devant sa réflexion intérieure et questionna son ami sur sa blessure.

_ Ça peut aller, à part ma fierté qui en prend un coup, je vais bien.

Le pauvre asiatique s'était étalé de tout son long en se pressant pour rentrer au Bloc. « La faute à une putain liane de merde » n'avait il pas cessé de répéter alors que Thomas l'aidait à rentrer au camp.

_ Clint a dit que c'était une entorse, reprit Minho en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami le docteur.

_ Et une belle, rajouta le medjack avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Tu vas pas pourvoir marcher jusqu'à ce que ta cheville ne soit complètement rétablie.

_ Combien de temps? Questionna Alby, qui n'avait plus du tout l'air de plaisanter.

Le médecin attitré haussa les épaules alors que ses épais sourcils se fronçaient sur son front.

_ Ça peut aller de quelques jours, à plusieurs semaines.

_ Quoi? S'écria Newt. Mais qui va aller dans le labyrinthe?

_ Putain de bordel de merde ! Jura le premier blocard en abattant avec rage son poing sur la petite table en bois.

Cette dernière tangua largement et – Thomas en aurait mis sa main à brûler – failli se briser. Un lourd silence plana dans la salle. Il était hors de question de laisser passer un jour sans explorer les recoins de ce foutu piège à rats dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Chacun réfléchissait à une solution à ce merdier dans lequel ils étaient fourrés à cause de cette putain liane de merde.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que Thomas ne lève la main pour s'auto-désigner.

_ Le bleu veut se la jouer solo? ricana Minho.

_ Je ne suis plus un bleu, j'te signale! se révolta Thomas avec un sourire amer sur les lèvres

_ Tu seras toujours un bleu pour moi, rajouta l'asiatique, visiblement enjoué.

Ils s'échangèrent des regards amusés, esquissant chacun un semblant de sourire, preuve de l'amitié qu'ils avaient forgé a force de longues journées à galoper dans le labyrinthe.

_ Hors de question, dit Newt interrompant les deux adolescents.

Les regards se braquèrent sur le blond. Newt se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage. Les meubles de l'infirmerie n'allaient pas tenir très longtemps. Le blond se tourna vers Thomas, une haine puissante l'habitant soudainement.

_ Tu n'iras pas dans ce labyrinthe seul, Thomas! hurla t-il. Le brun devant lui grimaça.

_Thomas_. Pas l'habituel "Tommy". Son nom ne lui avait jamais paru aussi écœurant qu'à cet instant et il sentit quelque chose en lui se serrer.

_ Tu m'entends? Reprit Newt, déchaîné.

Alby se leva et saisit le bras de son ami blond.

_ On peut savoir ce qui te prends? rugit le brun en le secouant.

Newt resta imperturbable, les poings serrés et les muscles bandés.

_ Il n'ira pas, dit il sévèrement en faisant tête au leader du Bloc. De plus en plus de Griffeurs sortent en plein jour. Ça veut dire qu'il y a deux fois plus de risque de se faire piquer. Et il est hors de question qu'un bleu sorte la dedans seul!

Thomas en eut presque le souffle coupé et un élan de colère l'envahit lui aussi. Tout le monde persistait à le traiter de bleu alors que ça faisait des semaines qu'il était arrivé. Des semaines qu'il parcourait le labyrinthe de long en large avec Minho. Il était parfaitement capable de s'en sortir et il l'avait déjà prouvé. Les propos que tenait Newt étaient déroutants et lui serrèrent l'estomac.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi de décider! Répondit Alby. Thomas est un tocard mais il a fait ses preuves. Je lui fait confiance. Il ira.

Minho approuva cette décision d'un large hochement de tête et Thomas eut envie d'applaudir.

_ Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, hurla Newt. Il... Je ...

Il grogna ne parvenant pas à finir sa phrase. Son visage était rouge et ses traits déformés. Thomas ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et un horrible sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Le blond se dégagea violemment de la poigne d'Alby avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

_ Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer? Demanda Minho, incrédule

_ Si je le savais, répondit Alby qui semblait soudainement épuisé. Bordel, tout le monde me saoule aujourd'hui.

Il passa sa large main sur son crâne avant de se jeter sur le lit voisin à celui du blessé. Plus personne ne parla, méditant sur ce qui venaient de se passer. Minho regardait le plafond, incrédule, et Alby marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles en cachant son visage avec un de ses bras. Thomas quant à lui, fixait inlassablement la porte par laquelle était sorti son ami.

_ Il s'inquiète, lança Minho a son collègue coureur. Je l'avais jamais vu réagir comme ça, mais il ne fait que s'inquiéter.

L'asiatique planta ses pupilles noires dans celles de Thomas avant de terminer sa phrase.

_ Il t'aime bien, tu sais.

Et ce fut sur ces paroles de l'asiatique que Thomas se précipita a la suite de Newt.

* * *

Le blond s'était installé dans la forêt, ramonant la terre de son couteau, avec à ses côtés son éternel bocal d'alcool ambré. Il avala une grande lampée et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main. Une forte odeur de terre humide lui remplit les narines et il grimaça.

Thomas était un imbécile. Aller dans le labyrinthe seul.

Newt était terrifié à l'idée de ne plus voir son ami ou pire, que celui-ci ne se fasse piquer et ne puisse pas rentrer à temps. Rien que la pensée d'un Thomas, le corps strié de lignes vertes, la respiration haletante et la peau pâle lui était douloureuse.

Songer à son Tommy, mourant peu à peu dans ce stupide labyrinthe était insupportable.

Il avala une autre lampée du liquide et sa gorge s'enflamma.

_ Imbécile!

Troisième gorgée. L'alcool semblait mille fois plus amer que d'habitude mais Newt avala quand même. Il allait finir saoul avant que la nuit tombe.

Un bruissement attira l'attention du blond. Il crut d'abord à un scaralame - comme si il avait besoin d'une de ses conneries en métal en ce moment- jusqu'à qu'une voix ne l'interpelle.

_ Tu devrais pas te saouler comme ca tout seul, lui avait dit Thomas.

Newt leva son bocal, toujours dos à son ami, et trinqua dans le vide avant de boire à nouveau.

_ Tu veux me tenir compagnie? demanda l'ancien coureur, avec un sourire lugubre.

_ Non. Je dois être en forme pour tenir dans le labyrinthe demain..

Newt planta avec rage son couteau dans le sol avant de se lever.

_ Alors tu vas y aller? demanda t-il en se tournant vers Thomas.

Newt avait les yeux rougis et les cheveux ébouriffés. Il s'avança vers lui.

_ T'es vraiment inconscient. continua il d'une voix aussi acerbe qu'excédée.

Le blond le traita de tous les noms en passant d'"imbécile" à "bleu complètement taré" sans oublier l'éternel « tocard ». On aurait cru entendre Gally.

Il s'approcha brusquement en pointant un doigt rageur en direction du brun. Thomas ne bougeait pas, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le discours de son ami et attendant patiemment qu'il ne s'arrête.

Ce que Newt finit par faire. Son visage a quelques centimètres de celui de Thomas et les yeux luisants, il soupira.

_ Tommy...

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Thomas l'embrassa.

Il saisit l'arrière de la nuque de Newt avec puissance et ce denier crut d'abord que le coureur allait lui en mettre cœur rata un battement en sentant la pression des lèvres de son ami contre les siennes et son cerveau se court-circuita littéralement.

Thomas l'embrassait. Tommy... Son Tommy était en train de l'embrasser.

Les lèvres du brun remuèrent contre celles du blond qui se sentait mourir sous le poids du plaisir. Le coureur remonta sa main sur la tignasse blonde de son ami et Newt sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébral.

Les lèvres de Thomas avait un goût salé. Peut être à cause de la sueur. Newt en savourait chaque parcelle. Les mains du blond s'accrochèrent aux hanches de son ami pour qu'il se presse encore plus contre de lui. Ce dernier sourit contre les fines lèvres de Newt. Elles étaient parfumées du liquide ambrée que son ami buvait et jamais ce putain d'alcool n'avait été aussi bon.

_ Newt, murmura Thomas en décollant légèrement ses lèvres.

Ce dernier frémit. Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel dans la façon qu'avait Thomas de prononcer son nom et ça lui plaisait.

Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il lui plaisait.

Thomas entrouvrit la bouche, en concert avec son ami pendant que celui ci remontait doucement l'une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt bleu de Thomas, profitant avec délice de ce contact prolongé. Dieu que c'était bon. Le brun releva tête, en tentant de reprendre difficilement son souffle.

_ Newt! Cria une voix derrière eux

Les deux garçons se décollèrent, leurs cœurs menaçant d'exploser. Ce con d'Alby avait le don de tout gâcher, peut importe la circonstance.

Newt passa son pouce sur ses lèvres alors que Thomas tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Tout deux se fixèrent, les yeux brûlant d'une étincelle de plaisir commune. Thomas avait envie de sentir à nouveau les doigts de Newt sur son torse autant que le blond désirait renouveler ce baiser avec son ami. Le brun fit un pas dans la direction de l'ancien coureur avant de se figer.

_ Newt, bordel! Où est ce que t'es? Ramène ton petit cul de tocard ici! hurla à nouveau l'adolescent a la peau foncée

Le concerné esquissa une sorte de grimace a mi-chemin entre l'agacement et l'amusement. Il avança vers Thomas et lui tapota l'épaule.

_ T'es p'tet pas aussi incompétent que ça au final, Tommy. Te fais pas tuer demain, j'en ai pas fini avec toi, répliqua Newt d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner le brun

Il fit un rapide clin d'œil à Thomas avant de courir en direction du camp, laissant derrière lui un coureur toujours haletant et grisé par le plaisir.


End file.
